virtuous
by wirbil
Summary: He wasn't suited for someone as pure and whole as she was. She deserved better. -KandaxLenalee-


*~+~*

Lenalee was pure and whole and _bright_. She was like light and shone just as brightly. He would Forever be the darkness that smothers while she would be the Everlasting sun that brought hope while he faded into Nothing.

**001. Healer**

Her hands were always swift and deft. Lenalee was _always_ helping people to heal if she wasn't in the infirmary herself. She was an expert at binding wounds and applying salves by now. Her warm fingers well suited to help the broken. Even though she was crying and her eyes blurred he had no doubt her talent was not diminished. He was lying broken and torn on the ground watching bitterly as she bound Moyashi's wounds with rags. He watched as she applied soothing salves to his burns. He watched as she winced when she skillfully pushed needle and thread through bean-sprout's flesh. He only willed Moyashi to move for her sake and when he did move she cried out with joy and hugged him. Moyashi made her smile. That was all that mattered.

He succumbed to the darkness.

**002. Dancer**

Lenalee liked to dance. No, she _loved_ to dance.

Her fellow dancers said her lines were flawless and her movements loving and graceful. Her boyfriend, Allen, called her mesmerizing and breathtaking. But no one had said she was just _good_. No one had said so except for _him._

She had decided to audition for her first part in a dance show. A local group in England had choreographed it and she thought that she would give it a try. Why not? She had nothing lose.

_He_ was the first one she showed when she had declared her routine acceptable. He had said her dance had been _good _(plain and simple, clear and direct, nothing left to interpret).

She had flung herself into his arms and cried with joy. Her first critic and it meant everything to her. He had disentangled her arms from around him, held her at arms length, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her cheek swiftly.

He had left for Japan the day after she got the part (like he knew). He didn't even say good-bye.

For her birthday that year he sent her was a little lotus suspended in a drop of glass hanging from a silver chain. The trinket was the about size from the first joint of her pinky to the second and when she put it on Allen had promptly asked her who had given it to her. She had simply smiled at him and said, 'Kanda. Who else?'

**003. Mouthwash**

Kanda liked his mint mouthwash just fine. It was not alcohol free and he appreciated the burn in his mouth when he rinsed. He'd had had his shampoo switched (quite often) with Lenalee. So the first time his mouthwash was changed to an alchohol free bubblegum flavored mouthwash he knew whom to blame (Lavi). When Lenalee complained the next day about how someone had stolen her mouthwash he wondered if they had technically kissed. After all, their lips had touched the rims of the caps of the other's bottle of mouthwash.

**004. Fate**

Lavi appreciated a good practical joke. Most of the time it was him who pulled them. But this time it was Fate that pulled one on Lenalee. Fate broke the heater in Lenalee's room, which had forced her into Kanda's room. That had led to a 'Lenalee Hunt' the next morning (crack of dawn). They didn't find her until around six in the morning (two hours for nothing) when Kanda usually got up for breakfast. Lenalee had followed with one of his shirts over her nightgown. That little slip up led to much speculation at the breakfast table.

Needless to say the sister complex, Komui, was not very pleased. Lavi was semi-positive that he saw Komui work on another Komurin. The future Komurin would be next in a deadly generation of sister-complex killer robots.

**005. Flier**

She knew nothing but grace and agility in the sky. Flying like she was born into the air. He watched as she brought down akuma after akuma. He may have been skilled in the art of killing but she made it look like an art form, a dance. She made it look like a lovely waltz.

Fly, dive, _and kill_. Repeat.

**006. (5 in.)**

The day that Kanda cut his hair so that it fell to the middle of his back instead of to his waist was the day that Lenalee showed her angry face. She swore up and down that if he dare cut his hair again she'd kill him and them bring him back from the dead to kill him again. Kanda had stared at her blankly. No one else had noticed the change in length.

**007. Apples**

Kanda and Lenalee were sent on a retrieval mission in Paris, again. Lenalee's French was choppy at best but Kanda being Kanda spoke it fluently. So when a man on the streets called out crudely to Lenalee, "You got some nice apples there girly."

The man lost his belt and a few locks of his hair as well as his dignity.

**008. Birdie**

"If Kanda were a bird he'd be a blue jay." Lenalee said pleasantly during lunch.

"A blue jay?" Allen asked dryly.

"Sure! Blue jays are territorial and violent."

Lavi and Allen looked at Kanda who was eating his soba calmly.

"They're also loud. But they have the prettiest blue feathers." Lenalee added.

Allen and Lavi directed their eyes at her and gawked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Pretty blue feathers?"

**009. Twists**

What if Cinderella didn't have an evil stepmother? (What if she just had really bad luck?)

What if Cinderella only had _an_ evil stepsister? (Well, Lenalee thought that Rhode was mischievous and a little dark with an incredible imagination but she wouldn't exactly call her _evil_.)

What if Cinderella didn't have a fairy godmother? (She had a genius for a brother. Who needs a fairy godmother now?)

Most importantly, what if Cinderella didn't fall in love with the white-haired prince (the one with the dashing scar over his left eye) but with the castle's Weapons Master? (The one with aristocratic features and silky blue hair.) Maybe the second most important 'what if', what if the prince fell in love with the (mischievous and somewhat dark) stepsister?

**010. Picnics**

The day that Lenalee had the day off was the day that she didn't have to wear the Rose Cross or her exorcist uniform. She was wearing a flowing white summer dress instead. Flowery embroidery covered the bottom and swished along her legs as she walked but she _had_ to fall into a pond.

She and Allen were going to have a picnic next to it but she had tripped on a loose rock and fell. She fell with a rather spectacular splash and came up water logged.

"The Bookman wants to talk to you."

"Lenalee and I were going to have a picnic." Allen pouted.

"Where's Lenalee then?"

Lenalee sighed as she invocated her Dark Boots and flew out of the pond and over to where Allen and Kanda were. At least they were good for something.

She suddenly had a warm, dark cloth thrown over her. Taking a deep breath so as not to go around screaming at the man who had thrown his coat over her, Lenalee tried to calm herself. She took another deep breath when she realized how pleasant the scent on the coat smelled. Lenalee was suddenly curious how this scent would taste as opposed to smell.

"If Komui saw you like that he'd skin Moyashi alive." Kanda muttered tartly.

"My name is Allen!"

"Moyashi" Kanda insisted.

All the while Lenalee realized that Kanda was right and that Komui probably _would _skin Allen alive if he saw her in her, now rather sheer and clingy, white dress.

She dragged her arms through Kanda's coat and buttoned up a few buttons. Then, she wrung out her hair and walked over to Kanda and gave him a hug. Then after she kissed him on the cheek in thanks, she gestured for him to lead the way to the bookman and smiled at he blush that was barely staining his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** -eep- Hope it wasn't too OOC.  By the way, I know the sun won't shine forever. :D


End file.
